Tu frente
by Makie Karin
Summary: Solo quería un cosa de regalo, ese mismo día el se lo nego, pero ese día a un no acabado. Feliz cumpleaños Itachi. Esta es mi primera historia en este fandom, espero que les guste.


Esta es mi primera historia en este fandom, en un principio no sabia de que escribir, pero bueno, por que no comenzar con mi regalo para este personaje. Itachi Uchiha, el hermano adora de mi favorito, así que, espero que les guste.

Desclaimer: Estos personajes no son mío, quisiera, pero no, no lo son. Estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Tu frente

* * *

_Arrullo la pequeño bebe que tenia en brazos, intentaba hacer que el llanto parara, mientras sus ojos veían la noche, preocupado, pensando cuando era que vendrían, el pequeño infante después de calmarse , jugaba con e cabello de su hermano, haciendo que en ves en cuanto este diera un quejido de dolor. _

_¿Dónde estaban?, no creía que sus padres se hayan querido ir, no creía que su padre y su padre los hayan abandonado. Su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, era una mujer amable y comprensible, nunca abandonaría a sus hijos. Su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, era un hombre muy frio y severo, pero el no era expresivo, aunque este pareciera no querer mucho a sus hijos era todo lo contrario, solamente no sabia mostrar sus emociones. _

_El infante volvió a llorar por la cara tan seria que llevaba el niño de 8 años, el niño vio a su hermano que de repente lloro y dejo de estar tan serio, sonrío, una sonrisa leve mientras arrullaba nuevamente a su hermanito. _

_-No llores Sasuke, tu hermano mayor esta contigo y nunca te abandonara. _

_Los ojos del bebe lentamente empezaron a cerrarse, al darse cuenta que su hermano se estaba durmiendo se paro de la silla y fue a llevarle a la cuna del bebe, la cual llevo cerca de su cama, después de recostar al infante se echo en la cama. Noto que su hermano hacia ruiditos de molestia, sus ojos color negro del niño se abrieron para ver a su hermano, estiro la mano, para llegar hacia su frente y tocarla, una ves echa la acción el bebe agarro la mano de su hermano y la sujeto con fuerza. Itachi sonrío. _

_-Nunca te dejare solo, Sasuke._

…..

….

-…..-

Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad, aun no quería despertarse, quería estar en la cama un ratito mas, ya que anoche se quedo hasta tarde entrenado y al final fue obligado a dejar de entrenar por su hermano. Sus ojos negros vieron el reloj, todo pensamiento de quedarse en la cama fue desvanecido, demonios ya era tarde.

Se levanto de la cama lo mas rápido posible, se vistió, se peino y abandono su cuarto con rapidez, llegando así al comedor, se sentó en una silla.

-Buenos días Itachi

-Por fin te despiertas Sasuke, te intentado despertar hacer rato y no funciono. Si no me equivoco hoy tenias un misión ¿Verdad?

Itachi aparto la mirada del libro que llevaba en mano, se saco las gafas –estaba un poco ciego– y dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano, el cual comía el desayuno que el había preparado.

-Te dije que no entrenaras hasta tan tarde.

-Ya lo se, hermano.

Boto un suspiro al aire el mayor.

-Nunca entiendes –se paro de la silla y fue a traer una mochila que estaba en un sillón de la sala y le entrego la mochila a Sasuke– yo también tengo una misión hoy, ya me tengo que ir, Sasuke cuídate.

-Ya lo se Itachi no soy un niño.

-Hoy va a ser tu primera misión rango A, ¿verdad? así que ten cuidado se que eres muy impulsivo.

-Cállate hermano, yo ya se cuidarme.

Movió su mano para hacer un imple propósito, que en realidad no era importante solo una manía que este tenia. Acerco su mano para poder tocarle la frente con los dedos, sin embargo su hermanito hiso algo que nunca espero ver, este se alejo de los dedos, haciendo así que la intención de tocarle se esfumara.

Itachi solo le vio y entendió que ya no quería que le tocaran la frente, solo se alejo de el y fue a alistarse para la misión que tenia. Una ves listo salió por la puerta de su casa y ahí se encontró con su hermano el cual también ya se estaba yendo del lugar.

-Bueno Sasuke, espero que no vengas herido, adiós –hablo el pelinegro mientras se iba a la izquierda y se despedía con la mano.

-Tu también cuídate Itachi, adiós.

…

….

-…-

_-Hermano, ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? _

_Los orbes negros de su hermano se posaron en el, su hermano estaba serio y luego dirigió su mirada al cielo, boto un pequeño suspiro e intento hacer un sonrisa en su cara. _

_-Mamá y papá ya volverán. _

_Concluyo sencillamente y eso basto para que Sasuke sonría de nuevo, el tenia esperanzas que sus padres volvieran algún día, el solo tenia 7 años, no podía entender nada, aun no, por lo menos. El mayo ya sabia la realidad, sus padres no volverían, habían desaparecido hace cinco años, era improbable que volvieran, pero la pregunta seguía en su mente, ¿Por qué?, no sabia el por que se habían ido, no sabia muchas cosas, el solo tenia trece años, aun era joven. _

_Hay que agradecer al Hokage que les dio dinero a los dos hermanos para subsistir, gracia a eso los dos siguen vivos, hasta ahora, aunque este no ayuda en nada con la búsqueda de sus padres. _

_-Pero no te preocupes Sasuke, yo estoy contigo. _

…_._

…_._

_-…-_

Su misión ya acabo, caminaba lentamente hasta su casa, sabiendo que probablemente su hermano ya estaría ahí, pero no era así, Shisui le aviso que su hermano estaba en el hospital, por una herida en el abdomen.

De inmediato se fue al hospital para vera su hermano el impulsivo. Al llegar donde estaba su equipo fue a hablar con su maestro para ver que había pasado, el resto de equipo estaban heridos no tan grave como lo estaba su hermano, pero eso indicaba que había sido una misión difícil.

Kakashi, el maestro del equipo le informo a Itachi lo que sucedió, al parecer lo habían atacado cuando este estaba distraído, logrando así apuñalarlo en el abdomen. Una ves que hablo con son el albino, se dirigió a la habitación en donde se encontraba su descuidado hermano.

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo, cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse dirigió sus orbes negros hacia la persona que recién había llegado.

-Te dije que te cuidaras idiota y por lo que no me escuchaste acabaste así.

-No soy idiota –farfulló el azabache.

El pelinegro suspiro y se dirigió lentamente hacia la silla que estaba cerca de la cama de su hermano, en cierto momento la idea de tocarle la frente se hiso presente, pero antes que dicho acto sea procesado recordó que Sasuke ya se apartaba de sus dedos, lo cual significaba que este ya no quería ser tocado en la frente.

…..

…..

-…-

_El pequeño hermano menor de diez años, miró abajo, encontrándose con las tumbas de sus padres, ya los habían encontrado, pero como sospechaba el mayor, estos no estaban vivos, sus cuerpos estaban en tal estado de putrefacción que eran casi irreconocibles, al final los enteraron, haciendo ver la realidad a su pequeño hermano. _

_-Mamá y papá están aquí, ¿verdad? _

_-Si, están muertos. _

_No hubo lagrimas, ni de parte de Sasuke ni de parte de Itachi, pero eso tenia sus razones; Sasuke no conoció a sus padres, así que su muerte, si bien fue un golpe muy duro hacia su esperanza de verlos, no causo ningún daño fuerte, ya que no pudo desarrollar recuerdos o emociones con estos; Itachi, tenia una razón mas simple, no quería llorar, ya que no quería que su hermano viera lo débil que resultaba ser, aunque este ya sabia que sus padres estaban muertos, ir a reconocer sus cadáveres, oler ese olor tan asqueroso y luego imaginarlos como eran antes, hacia que este sintiera un nudo en la garganta. _

_El viento soplaba revolviendo los cabellos de los dos chicos, el silencio abundo, no hacían ruido alguno, el mayor veía a su hermanito el cual veía, sin poder apartar su mira de las tumbas de sus padres. Ese silencio duro un tiempo mas._

_-¿Cómo eran mamá y papá? _

_-Eran…– no recordaba, tanto tiempo que había pasado. _

_-No importa, –interrumpió el niño– creo que no importa, después de todo, mamá y papá nunca estuvieron conmigo –aparto su mirada de las tumbas y vio a su hermano, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara– y tu Nii-san, ¿vas a estar conmigo siempre? _

_El pelinegro se acerco a su hermanito, con una sonrisa de lado, mientras que su hermano le veía con atención, aunque fuera así, su hermanito no premedito el siguiente acto de su hermano mayor, el cual fue tocarle la frente. _

_-Auch –se quejo en niño._

_-Idiota, claro que si. _

…

…_..._

_-….-_

-No tengo otra opción –hablo seriamente– te tendré que entrenar.

Aquellas palabras atrajeron la mirada de su hermano, el cual lo veía sin poder saber si es que lo que decía era verdad o era una de tantas promesas vacías que este le hacia.

-Si no acabaras todas las misiones pareciendo que has perdido.

-Solamente acabe así, por que me tomaron de sorpresa.

-Por eso te tengo que entrenar, hermanito inútil.

-No soy inútil –se defendió.

-Dime eso cuando estés mejor, ahora no te puedo creer, con el estado en que te encuentras.

-Hmp

Ahí se dio cuenta de la fecha o ¿tal ves estaba equivocado?, habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días como ser, los exámenes para ser chuunin, que ya no sabia en que fecha se encontraba, pero estaba seguro de algo, estaba cerca o ya era el cumpleaños de su hermano.

-Itachi ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

-¿Y esa menoría Sasuke?, no me digas que ahora te tendré que enseñar las fechas.

-Yo se las fechas, solamente no se que fecha es hoy.

-Hmp, bueno, pero a la próxima no te lo digo, hoy es 9 Junio.

Sasuke lo vio, oh demonios, se le olvido, con tantas cosas que habían pasado, que se olvido el cumpleaños de su hermano.

-Te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños ¿Verdad?

-Si

-No te preocupes Sasuke, no quiero nada.

-¿Nada? Ni un dulce.

-No, ni un dulce, solo quiero…–lo tomo de imprevisto y le toco la frente– tu frente

-¿Qué?

-Solo déjame tocarte la frente, tu regalo va a ser eso.

Parecía que esto era un broma, pero en el fondo sabia que eso era verdad, una casi invisible sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del azabache, mientras acariciaba su frente por el golpe anteriormente recibido.

Ok, hermano.

* * *

¿Maneje bien a los personajes?, esta es la primera ves que hago una historia con los dos, así que no estoy muy seguro del manejo de estos dos, si ven algún fallo muy grande en la conducta me lo avisan, para que no cometa el mismo error.

Ojala que les haya gustado, quise hacer algo bonito para Itachi, no se si es exactamente bonito por que hice desaparecer a sus padres, pero bueno, mi imaginación me dijo que lo hiciera.

Si les gusto déjenme un reviews, haber si hay algo, jeje, ya que no estoy segura que tan bien lo hice, sin mas que decirles me despido, sin antes decir ¡Feliz cumpleaños Itachi-san!

Ahora si me despido, hasta luego a los lectores que están acabando de leer esto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Adiós. Hasta la próxima historia.


End file.
